1. Field
Embodiments relate to a separator for a rechargeable battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A separator for an electrochemical battery is an intermediate film that separates a positive electrode and a negative electrode in a battery. The separator maintains ion conductivity continuously to enable charge and discharge of a battery.